


yeah fuck

by cookie_little_monster



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Minor Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, donghyuck merece el mundo, mark es bastante estupido, pero tambien enamorado, tomare medidas extremas >:), y como alguien lo insulte
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_little_monster/pseuds/cookie_little_monster
Summary: Haechan tiene un nuevo juego favorito: el escondite, pero solo si es Taeyong quien lo busca. Cada mañana se dedica a fastidiarle la vida porque, ¿qué mejor sitio para esconderse que la cama de otro?Y hacedme caso cuando os digo que si Hyuck no quiere ser encontrado, no lo vais a encontrar.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 2





	1. primera cama

Taeyong iba a matar a los mánagers, estos se habían cansado de ir a despertar a los Dreamies cada mañana y le habían encargado a él esa tarea por ser el líder. Él intentó que otro se encargara de esa tarea pero nadie era lo suficientemente idiota como para dejarse engañar y sufrir esa tortura diaria. 

Pero lo peor, sin dudarlo, era lo que los menores habían apodado "¿en qué pantalones se ha metido Haechan hoy?". Taeyong sabía que al castaño al principio le salía solo lo de irse a otras cama en medio de la noche y que luego siguió solo para fastidiarlo. 

Entró al dormitorio y fue pegando en la puerta de cada habitación para que supieran que había llegado. 

Mark fue el primero en salir, nada más salir, Tae lo hizo a un lado para echarle un vistazo a su cama. 

\- No ha dormido conmigo - gruñó con evidente enfado el rapero menor. Taeyong no sabían por qué no se habían declarado aún el rapero y el vocalista si estaba claro que estaban enamorados el uno del otro. La mayoría de NCT conseguía más de una risa al ver cómo el menor ponía celoso a Mark aunque este no lo admitiera. 

\- ¿Entonces? - Taeyong despeinó su melena pelirroja, frustrado, realmente odiaba ese trabajo, sobretodo desde que hacía ya un par de meses el menor lo había convertido en su juego favorito. Si Taeyong lo encontraab sin tener que levantar a todos, este ganaba; pero, si por el contrario había tenido que que recorrerse todos los cuartos y todas las camas para buscarlo, era el castaño quien ganaba el juego. Y Taeyong debía admitir que si el castaño noquería ser encontrado, no se le encontraba.

Entró en la habitación de los menores, encontrándoselos dormidos cual marmotas, solo sus narices y pelos rubios asomando de las mantas y edredones. Ese enero era el más frío que había vivido y no culpó a los pequeños rubios al verlos tan tapados. Se acercó con pasos silenciosos y los sacudió del hombro.

\- Hey, niños, es hora de levantarse - habló de forma suave. Chenle se encogió sobre sí mismo y se movió, como si estuviera abrazando algo -. Oh, oh, te he pillado - destapó al chino, dejando ver una almohada gigante a la que el rubio abrazaba.

Pequeños quejidos salieron de la boca de este, refunfuñando por perder el caloir que tenía bajo las sábanas.

\- No está aquí, hyung, esta vez no - Jisung se talló los ojos, bostezando después de hablar. Se levantó y de un salto se metió en la cama del chino, quitando la almohada y obligándolo a abrazarlo.

\- En diez minutos os quiero abajo o no dessayunáis - amenazó el rapero, saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras su espalda.

Cada vez más cabreado, fue tirando de su orgullo herido tras haber fallado y entró en la habitación de Renjun, Jeno y Jaemin. Primero se acercó a la cama del mayor, listo para recibir su típico berrinche matutino por levantarse temprano.

\- Renjun-ah - llamó suavemente, no había respuesta -. Renjun, vamos, arriba - siguió llamándolo, moviendo ahora su hombro, todavía sin respuesta -. Huang Renjun, voy a matarte si no te despiertas ahora mismo - amenazó, con voz muy seria esta vez.

\- Al menos así no tendría que levantarme, solo hazlo - Renjun giró la cabeza, aún con los ojos cerrados, ofreciéndole el cuello al pelirrojo. El chino incluso tuvo el descaro de cogerle la mano y hacer que rodeara su cuello con ella, esperando que lo asfixiara.

\- Huang Renjun, ya eres lo suficientemente mayorcito como para que yo tenga que venir a sacar tu culo de la cama todos los días - el tono de Taeyong tenía un toque burlesco a través de su seriedad.

\- Huang Renjun no necesita que le saques el culo de la cama, necesita que hagas otra cosa con su culo - su tono de voz era suave y seductor como el terciopelo. Se giró al mirar al rapero, guiñándole un ojo de forma descarada y luego sse volvió a tapar con las mantas, dejando escuchar unos suaves ronquidos a los minutos.

Taeyong se quedó un rato allí, de pie, asombrado por la reacción del menor. estaba acostumbrado a que algunos miembros respondieran con halagos, flirteos e insinuaciones pero no Renjun, los Dreamies eran pequeños y puros en sus pensamientos, aunque él no quisiera admitir que habían crecido y que ya no eran tan inocentes.

\- Ehh, Renjun - volvió a hablar, en tono vacilante el rapero.

\- No, Haechan no me ha hecho compañía esta noche - ale, ya se estaba asustando, eso había sonado a algo más que dormir. Ellos no sabían lo que era el sexo, ¿verdad? Eran demasiado pequeños para esas cosas.

\- Renjun, vístete, baja y desayuna que luego quiero tener contigo una charla - sudaba como nunca, realmante era incapaz de pensar en los niños como algo más que eso, niños.

\- Si es sobre de dónde vienen los bebés, tranquilo, ya se lo dijimos a Jisung - el menor comentó de forma tranquila mientras salía del dormitorio.

\- ¿Cómo que Jisung? Renjun, es un bebé, no podéis decirle esas cosas. ¿Y cómo demonios sabes esas cosas? - Taeyong corrió detrás del chino en histeria pura.

\- Oh, solo queríamos dejarle claro que no podía dejar embarazado a Chenle, además hubo que dársela después de que escuchara a Yuta pidiéndole sexo a Winwin - Taeyong volvió a quedarse en blanco en mitad del pasillo, tratando de asimilar la nueva información -. ¿No estabas buscando a Hyuck? - el chino sonaba divertido, el pelirrojo asintió, dándose la vuelta para seguir con su tarea, no sin antes gritarle algo a su dongsaeng.

\- Cuando lo encuentre, estáis todos muertos - escuchó tragar al chino justo antes de girar para entrar al dormitorio de nuevo y acercarse a la cama de Jaemin.

\- Jaemin, arriba, es la hora - le habló desde los pies de la cama. 

\- No, hyung, aún me duele todo, espere un poco anda - el castaño solo sacó una mano de debajo de las mantas para indicarle que se fuera. 

\- No sé qué guarrerías hacéis ustedes, niños cochinos, pero soy tu hyung y venido a levantarte - Taeyong le agarró el brazo que había sacado con anterioridad y tiró de él, incorporándolo -. Ahora, ¿dónde está Haechan? 

\- Que divertido, ¿aún no lo has encontrado? - la sonrisa plasmada en su cara le aseguraba que esa situación le divertía de verdad, y en demasía. 

\- No, idiota, por eso te pregunto - la paciencia se le estaba agotando para tratar con esos niños maleducados. 

\- Pues no te va a gustar lo que vas a encontrar - Jaemin se levantó y salió del cuarto antes de que le preguntara a qué se refería. 

Se dirigió a la cama de Jaeno, su última opción y solución al maldito problema, pero al destapar la cama solo encontró almohadas. Miró en los alrededores, encontrando ropa junto a la puerta del baño, fijándose más, vio dos camisetas, dos pantalones y dos pares de ropa interior. No podían estar en el baño juntos, ellos no hacían esas cosas, ellos eran niños. Pero esos pensamientos desaparecieron al escuchar pequeño gemido seguido de un "Jaeno, eso duele" pronunciado por Donghyuck. 

Abrió la puerta con miedo para encontrarse a los menores en la bañera, juntos, en un lío de brazos y piernas. El mayor le impedía ver qué ocurría con exactitud pero la mezcla de suaves risas con lo que alcanzaba a ver no le gustaba. 

\- Niños, más os vale salir y bajar a desayunar - habló serio, esperando que su voz no temblase. 

\- ¿Has entrado sin llamar? ¡Hyung, sal! - el grito de Haechan lo enfureció, ni siquiera tenían la vergüenza de parar mientras él estaba ahí de pie pies escuchaba en voz baja al menos reírse con complicidad. 

\- ¡Parad ya de hacer guarrerías y hacedme caso! - gritó, ya harto de que pasaran de él. 

\- ¿Hyung qué demonios se cree que estamos haciendo? - durante un segundo de silencio entonces Jeno siguió - ¿Crees que estamos follando, hyung? - ambos echaron a reír bajo la mirada de soslayo del mayor - es una pelea de cosquillas. 

Haechan cogió una toalla del estante cerca suya y salió de la bañera tapándose con ella. 

\- Hazme caso, si estuviéramos follando nos habrías escuchado antes de abrir la puerta - dijo divertido el castaño -. Ahora dime, ¿quién hay abajo? 

\- Todos, faltáis vosotros - Tae aprovechó y examinó de forma disimulada a los menores. El castaño tenía manchas por el pecho y los brazos causa del agua caliente pero nada más. 

\- Así que he ganado - una sonrisa plasmada en la cara del castaño, sabiendo que el pelirrojo nunca lo encontraba hasta que él quería ser encontrado. 

\- Donghyuck~ah, ¿me vas a dejar así? - lloriqueó el pelinegro, aún dentro de la bañera, haciendo un gesto hacia su cuerpo desnudo. 

\- Puede que haga caso a hyung y luego vuelva a tu cama, Jeno. Hagamos esta vez una cosa más divertida - su tono seductor fue compensado por un guiño por parte del pelinegro. Riéndose de forma ligera, apartó a Taeyong de su camino y se dirigió a desayunar. 

En ese instante Taeyong se prometió que la próxima vez, ganaría.


	2. segunda cama

Taeyong se rascaba la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia los dormitorios de los Dreamies , suspirando con pesadez. En una semana tendrían unas pequeñas vacaciones, trató de animarse con ese pensamiento pero otra vocecita le recordó que hasta el domingo tendría que soportar a los menores y solo era martes(aunque no siempre lo parezca, Taeyong estimaba en cantidad a esos mocosos). Eso se traducía en cinco días más teniendo que ganarle a Donghyuck. 

Una vez dentro, se dirigió a la cocina, sacando cereales, pan y fruta. Cocinó unos pancakes, puso la mesa y lo sirvió todo. Los menores habían estado practicando horas horas de más el día anterior y al pelirrojo no le importaba hacerle el desayuno a sus niños por un día si con eso los dejaba dormir algo más y les sacaba una sonrisa al ver el desayuno hecho. 

Jaemin asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina con una enorme sonrisa y ojeras bajo los ojos. 

\- Huele bien, hyung - Taeyong le acarició la cabeza con cariño mientras se sentaba en la mesa a comer algo. 

\- ¿Hyuck? - el mayor tanteó, esperando ganarle al menor esta vez. 

Jaemin bajó la vista a su regazo, con una mano levantó su pantalón del pijama dejando ver su ropa interior y, echándola a un lado, miró con fingido detenimiento su miembro. 

\- Conmigo no - aseguró, negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y para eso necesitabas mirarte...ahí? - preguntó con una cara llena de horror, esperando que sus hipótesis no fueran ciertas.

\- Bueno, ya sabes,cuando duermes con Hyuck al día siguiente lo notas ahí - su encogimiento de hombros y su tranquilidad al hablar incluso preocupaba al mayor, sonaba a que se acostaban diariamente.

\- ¿Y por qué ahí? - preguntó con cautela esperando una respuesta diferente a lo que estaba imaginando.

\- Por favor - Jaemin rió ante su pregunta, haciendo un gesto de prepotencia con la mano - ¿Nos has visto? ¿Yo abajo? No, no - negó repetidas veces con una mueca -. Con una vez fue suficiente.

\- Yo no necesitaba saber eso, desde luego que no - aseguró tapándose las orejas en un gesto infantil.

\- ¿No deberías estar buscándolo, a todo esto? - preguntó divertido el menor mientras bebía de su café.

El pelirrojo se alejó traumatizado, pegando a la puerta de Mark. El rapero menor se rascaba la cabeza con gesto casual, tallando sus ojos luego con claro cansancio.

\- ¿Hyuck? - preguntó de nuevo, sabiendo que las posibilidades de encontrarlo tan rápido eran casi nulas.

Un gruñido fue lo que recibió a cambio, un evidente signo de celos para todo el mundo salvo para el moreno que decía que era su instinto protector de amigo.

Aún así entró a su habitación y miró en su cama, esperando, por algún milagro, encontrar allí al castaño. Obviamente no estaba.

Vio con un poco de pena como el moreno ir hasta la cocina, quería ayudarlo con sus problemas amorosos pero este se empeñaba en negarlo todo. Siguió andando hasta la siguiente habitación para seguir con su tarea.

Llamó a la habitación de los menores de la casa, encontrándoselos semi despiertos esta vez. Jisung remoloneaba, cobijándose bajo el calor de las mantas. Chenle, sin embargo, tenía las mejillas muy rojas y la boca entreabierta dejando salir pequeños suspiros no más altos que un susurro.

\- Chenle, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás muy rojo - Taeyong se fue a acercar pero paró en seco cuando el chino emitió un chillido que sonó a algo parecido a "nooo, quieto".

\- Lele está cogiendo un resfriado y teme pegártelo, hyung. Yo me ocuparé de su, eh, fiebre, sí - se levantó, alejando a Taeyong de la caam del chino.

\- ¿Hyuck? - repitió por tercera vez, esperando recibir una respuesta distinta que las dos anteriores.

\- ¿Cerca de un enfermo? Parece que no lo conoces - su tono era algo nervioso pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir con su tarea.

Esos niños de hoy día, qué va a hacer con ellos, se preguntó. Desde luego se estaba volviendo loco con tantos niños y adolescentes. Llamó a la habitación del temido trío, siendo recibido por gritos.

Afinó el oído y se acercó a la puerta para escuchar la conversación de dentro. No hizo falta mucho ya que hablaban bastante alto así que decidió escuchar antes de intervenir.

\- No me puedo creer que hayas dicho eso - gritaba Renjun con evidente molestia.

\- Tú no eres nadie para echarme en cara ese tipo de cosas - respondió aún más molesto Jeno.

\- ¿No? ¿Tu novio puede? ¿Y entonces, si yo no puedo, quién puede, eh? - Taeyong no necesitaba verlos para saber que Renjun estaba cruzados de brazos, lo hacía cuando se sentía amenazado.

\- Puede que seas mi novio pero aún así no puedes echarme esto en cara - Renjun fue a decir algo pero el pelinegro lo cortó de forma rápida -. ¿Te recuerdo lo que ocurrió cuando Nana volvió?

\- Siempre usas eso. Sí, me acuerdo y no, no estuvo bien pero supéralo - ambos bufaron, la pelea solo podía ir a peor en ese punto.

\- Lo hiciste llorar durante semanas - le recriminó el pelinegro.

Jaemin apareció entonces y agarró a Taeyong de la mano, apartándolo con brusquedad de la puerta, su típica sonrisa ahora era una línea recta que destilaba seriedad.

\- Esto no te incumbe, no te metas - le gruñó. Sonaba serio, mucho más serio de lo que lo había escuchado nunca y daba miedo real.

\- Pero Hyuck - trató de defenderse Taeyong, su voz apenas un hilo por el repentino dhock que le había provocado ver al menor tan serio.

\- Donghyuck no está aquí, ahora vete - incluso escupía veneno al hablar, Taeyong retrocedió un par de pasos sin atreverse a regañarlo por sus maneras.

Jaemin lo miró serio esperando que se fuera, un ligero enfado en su mueca incluso pero se giró para entrar al cuarto y cerró de un portazo. Taeyong sabía que debía alejarse y darles intimidad pero un grito desde dentro le hizo saber que era más cotilla de lo que creía. Se auto engañó a sí mismo diciéndose que se quedaba por si debía intervenir si llegaban a las manos pero en el fondo sabía que simplemente necesitaba saber lo que estaba ocurriendo con sus menores.

\- Otra vez no - fue el grito que le hizo volver a acercar la oreja a la puerta -, ya habéis tenido esta pelea antes y sabéis dónde acaba - Jaemin sonaba muy serio.

\- Tú no te metas, todo esto empezó por ti. Porque te fuiste y volviste esperando que todo siguiera igual, que nada hubiera cambiado - lo encaró Renjun.

\- Lo dices como si fuera mi culpa, como si yo hubiera querido estar meses enfermo y sin vosotros - replicó dolido el menor. Taeyong sabía que eso no le había sido fácil al menor: estar separados de ellos y no poder seguir con su trabajo.

\- Eso no te impidió que nada más llegar, lo quisieras todo - siguió atacando el mayor de los tres, Tae notaba las dagas en su voz.

\- Renjun, ya - Jaeno parecía mucho más tranquilo que los otros dos en ese momento pero Tae creía que no por mucho -. Jaemin tiene razón, es una estupidez que discutamos por esto de nuevo si ya sabemos dónde va a acabar.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento, bebé - Tae tenía claro que allí Hyuck no estaba pero no podía dejar de escuchar. Empezaron a sonar besos, caricias y minutos más tarde varios jadeos.

Vale, ahí sí que tenía que dejar de escuchar.

Se retiró de la puerta y de pronto se dió cuenta de algo, había visitado todas las habitaciones y aún no había dado con el castaño. Mark estaba descartado por su evidente mal humor, la pareja de tres también descartada y no iban a estar disponibles en un rato; quedaban Jisung y Chenle.

Qué idiota había sido, ¿un resfriado? Justo delante de su cara.

Corrió hasta la cocina, solo Mark y Jisung estaban allí desayunando.

\- ¿Chenle? - preguntó esperando ganar.

\- ¿Lele? - Jisung sonaba tremendamente divertido ante la situación. Un grito muy agudo se escuchó y luego un par de fuertes jadeos atravesaron el aire, Mark gruñó apretando la taza en sus manos. Jisung, sin embargo, rió hasta casi atragantarse con los cereales que estaba tomando -. Eso suena a que vendrá dentro de nada.

Y no se equivocaba, al minuto Chenle apareció por la puerta de la cocina con elpelo revuelto, bastante sonrojado y una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara.

\- Hola Mark hyung - su alegre saludo solo recibió un gruñido y una mueca de asco -, hola Jisungie - se acercó hasta el maknae, sentándose en su regazo y apoyó su frente en la contraria con una sonrisa. Luego escondió la cara en el cuello del menor y se quedó allí, tranquilo, medio dormido.

\- ¿Él...? - Taeyong no sabía exactamente qué quería preguntar, su mente estaba en blanco.

\- Él necesita una ducha y dormir otro ratito, pero antes comer algo ¿o no, Lele? - preguntó Jisung con cariño al chino. Chenle asintió con cansancio mientras Jisung le acariciaba la cabeza mirándolo con una adoración aplastante.

Un par de minutos después apareció Haechan por la puerta con el pelo aún mojado y poniéndose la camiseta mientras cruzaba la puerta de la cocina.

\- Hola, Tae hyung, buen día y buen juego perdido - dijo divertido el menor mientras cogía una tostada del plato de mark y la mordía para luego devolverla a donde correspondía.


	3. tercera cama

Solo unos días más y todo acabaría, se recordó Taeyong. Aún no había asimilado todo lo que había escuchado el día anterior, parecía tener un puzzle en la cabeza solo que aún no estaba montado del todo.

Sabía que la parejita estaban cabreados por algo, porque todos se habían acostado con una persona y tenía la sospecha de que todo había sido a espaldas de los otros.

También sospechaba, por no decir que sabía, que esa persona por la que discutían era Donghyuck.

El día anterior Chenle había dormido con Haechan y por la mañana, después de gritar lo suficiente para despertar a una cuadra, había salido sudoroso y cansado pero con una gran sonrisa. Lo que podía traducirse (con pesar de su mente de hermano mayor) a que también se había acostado con él.

Por la reacción de Jisung, tenía pinta de que era algo normal y frecuente. Aparte, Mark no parecía tan gruñón como esperaba por lo que o se había acostumbrado o esa situación en específico no le molestaba en demasía. Debía ser la primera, había apostado mucho dinero con Jaehyun a que Mark estaba enamorado de Haechan y desde luego que él no iba a perder la apuesta.

Entró a los dormitorios sin poner especial atención en ser silencioso, con un portazzo consiguió un ligero coro de abucheos y quejidos. Esos niños eran muy vagos. 

\- ¿Mark? - preguntó, llamando a su puerta. Se retiró corriendo cuando la puerta se abrió con violencia y un zapato salió volando en su dirección -. Vale, ¿pero Donghyuck está contigo? - otro zapato voló, esta vez dando contra su pierna. Taeyong decidió que un golpe era más que suficiente así que cerró la puerta y rezó porque no le pegasen más esa mañana -. Sí, sí, estás en plena pubertad pero quiero que cuando vuelva estés desayunando - corrió con evidente miedo hasta la siguiente habitación, ese había sido un movimiento de alto riesgo.

Llamó a la puerta de los menores esperando tener que arrastrarlos fuera de la cama, siendo recibido por una imagen muy distinta. Chenle estaba tumbado en la cama boca arriba, sin camisa y con Jisung sobre él, manteniendo inmovilizadas sus muñecas sobre su cabeza. Pensó que estaban discutiendo hasta que los rubios empezaron a hablar, aún sin percatarse de su presencia.

\- ¿Aún te duele, Lele? - su voz apenas un susurro suave como el terciopelo.

\- No sé, Jisungie, ¿bajas y miras? - preguntó en tono seductor el chino, sus palabras acompañadas de un movimiento de caderas que hizo el menor encima suya jadeara.

\- No hace falta mirar, con tocar basta - Chenle gimió de forma aguda cuando una mano del pequeño coreano se coló en los pantalones del chino, rozando con los dedos la entrada entre las nalgas del mayor de ambos - Oh, Lele, ¿duele?

Ligeros jadeos iban saliendo de la boca del chino, sus caderas pegándose a las manos del coreano.

\- No sé decirte - trataba de que la voz no le temblara pero era difícil en esa situación -, con algo tan pequeño apenas noto nad... - su frase se cortó cuando el maknae metió dos dedos más, moviéndolos al instante dentro del mayor, disfrutando de cómo Chenle apretaba los dientes con molestia.

\- ¿Ahora notas algo? - preguntó con tono burlesco, moviendo los dedos hasta tocar la próstata del mayor, sacándole un largo gemido.

\- Jisungie, necesito más, por favor - lloriqueó, moviendo sus caderas buscando fricción con el menor.

Jisung negó lentamente, alejándose de su mayor riendo en voz baja.

\- ¿Tú creías que no me iba a enfadar por acostarte con Donghyuck hyung? - lo miró con desaprobación -. Eso es solo la primera parte del castigo que te espera, así que disfruta de quedarte a medias.

Taeyong corrió, alejándose de la puerta en cuanto vió que Jisung se giraba hacia esta. Escondiéndose detrás de una esquina, vio al maknae dirigirse con tranquilidad hacia la cocina, seguido de un Chenle sonrojado y jadeante que no paraba de gritar improperios. Se giró, rogando porque la imagen mental de sus dos niños más pequeños a punto de tener sexo se fuera alguna vez de su cabeza. Siguió andando hasta pegar a la puerta del famoso trío, siendo recibido por un silencio escalofriante. Vale, eso era raro.

Abrió la puerta metiendo solo la cabeza para echar un vistazo. No vio ni movimiento ni ruidos y eso era rarísimo en los menores. Entró, acercándose a la primera cama. Sacudió el bulto que debería ser Renjun, sin obtener nada a cambio. Destapó al moreno, encontrándose solo una bola de mantas y un par de almohadas. Se dirigió a la cama de Jeno, quitó el edredón consiguiendo el mismo resultado. Rezando todas las plegarias que sabía destapó la cama de Jaemin, encontrando esta vez un par de ropa interior y una manta que necesitaría ser lavada de inmediato, pero desde luego no por él.

Entró al baño por si, por un casual, estuvieran allí los cuatro revoltosos de la casa. El baño estaba impoluto, nadie lo había pisado en horas.

Vale, si no estaban en sus habitaciones o en el baño, ¿dónde podían estar? Se dirigió a la habitación de Donghyuck, a lo mejor el menor se había escondido allí. Cuando abrió la puerta encontró de todo salvó a los menores, entre tantas cosas vio una de las almohadas del rapero que trataba de tapar lo que parecía una prenda de ropa. Quitó la almohada y entre esta y las mantas había una sudadera verde que conocía demasiado bien, la había visto decenas de veces en Haechan. Oh, mierdaase iba a hacer rico , con eso le ganaría a Jaehyun, seguro. Sacó una foto de esa adorable escena y luego se dirigió a la cocina, casi rindiéndose ante el juego.

\- ¿Has mirado en su habitación? - preguntó Chenle al verlo entrar decaído a la cocina.

\- Sí, no está ahí y... - paró de hablar cuando vio a los dos menores reírse y al rapero tratando ocultar una sonrisa de medio lado -. ¿Qué? ¿Qué he dicho?

\- Hyung, estoy durmiendo con los Dreamies - dijo Mark con lentitud.

\- No me había dado cuenta - dijo con evidente sarcasmo el pelirrojo -, es raro no tenerte por los dormitorios de 127.

\- ¿Y duermo solo? - volvió a preguntar, de forma muy lenta.

\- No, siempre duermes con Hyuck y te la pasas quejando... ¡No! - gritó de pronto Taeyong, haciendo reir a sus tres menores.

Salió de los dormitorios de los Dreamies molesto, se había escapado delante de sus narices. A mitad de camino se encontró, o más bien chocó, con un histérico Lucas.

\- ¡Hyung! - lo agarró del brazo para que se quedara a su lado -. Ha ocurrido un desastre - Taeyong rodó los ojos ante lo exagerado que era el chino -. No lo entiendes, ha sido un desastre. Ten ha intentado cocinar solo y Jungwoo lleva media hora vomitando.

\- ¿Quién lo ha dejado solo en la cocina? Tenéis a Kun para algo, él es genial cocinando. Vale, Kun sabrá qué hacer con él. Cuéntale exactamente qué ha puesto Ten en la comida y él lo arreglará todo - Yukhei, a punto de llorar, salió corriendo al rescate de su hyung.

Entró en los dormitorios de los 127, encontrándose a Taeil, Winwin, Yuta y Johnny sentados en la mesa de la cocina desayunando y con una evidente cara de asco.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó , rara vez estaban tan callados.

\- No quiero escucharlos nunca más, juro que es lo más horrible que he escuchado en mi vida - dijo Winwin, sorprendiendo a los presentes, el chino rara vez decía algo malo.

\- Bueno, obviamente no te has escuchado a ti mismo, porque te aseguro que todos lo aquí presentes también querríamos eso - dijo Taeil con mucha calma mientras bebía de su café.

Yuta y Winwin se miraron fijamente, con evidentes sonrojos.

\- Iré a por él entonces - dijo Taeyong, saliendo de la cocina.

\- Ellos - los corrigió Johnny con una mueca.

Taeyong frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la habitación del menor. Una vez frente a la puerta entendió a qué se referían: un sinfín de gemidos, jadeos y gritos salían de dentro de la habitación del castaño. Pegó a la puerta varias veces esperando que los menores parasen y contestaran, o que simplemente parasen.

\- ¿Sí? - respondió Renjun, seguido de un grito - ¡Nana, ahí! - el moreno jadeó con fuerza ante la abrumadora sensación que lo rodeaba.

\- Necesito que te - un gemido - muevas, Hyuck - Jaeno no hablaba especialmente alto pero era audible al otro lado de la puerta.

¿Había escuchado bien? Jeno había dicho Hyuck. Donghyuck estaba ahí, lo había encontrado.

\- ¡Donghyuck, sé que estás ahí! ¡Sal! ¡Te he encontrado! - gritó el pelirrojo aporreando la puerta.

\- Tienes que verme - canturreó el castaño, seguido de un gemido. Le era casi imposible abrir la boca sin gemir hasta quedarse sin voz - para decir que me has encontrado, hyung - la frase había sido más o menos entendible, si olvidaba que la última palabra acababa en un largo gemido.

Taeyong lo pensó durante varios segundos, no quería arriesgarse a ver algo que lo traumatizase y le impidiera volver a mirar a sus menores a la cara. 

Pero, de nuevo, no soportaba perder. Abrió la puerta apenas unos centímetros asomando un poco la cabeza. Alcanzó a ver unas piernas blancas al borde la cama, la cadera conectada a otras más morenas, ambas moviéndose con la suficiente fuerza como para mover la cama, las piernas morenas se enrrollaron en las caderas blanquecinas. 

Taeyong sacó la cabeza de inmediato, eso había sido suficiente. Prefería perder antes de seguir viendo esa escena.

\- Vale, no, me niego - se dedicó a repetir el pelirrojo, tapándose los oídos pues Jaemin había soltado un par de gritos que le pusieron los pelos de punta.

\- He ganado - escuchó cómo jadeaba el menor, su afirmación seguida de sonidos de besos húmedos.

3 - 0 a favor de Haechan, pero aún le quedaba tiempo para remontar.


	4. cuarta cama

Jisung accedió ese día a que su hyung durmiera con él porque sabía que sería una buena forma de castigar a Chenle. El maknae de NCT no planeaba acostarse con Donghyuck y era algo que ambos sabían, pero no había nada mejor que jugar al escondite y Jisung ayudaría a Heachan a ganar.

En cuanto Chenle escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, le tiró una almohada a Jisung y Donghyuck para despertarlos. El mayor de los tres se escondió bajo la cama del coreano a la velocidad del rayo ya que ya habían escuchado cómo el pelirrojo llamaba a la puerta del rapero menor.

\- ¿Está aquí Hyuck? - escucharon preguntar a Taeyong.

\- Sigue buscando - respondió Mark entre cansado y enfadado, saliendo con un portazo de su habitación para ir a hacer el desayuno.

En cuanto Taeyong llamó a la puerta, los maknaes dijeron estar desnudos para que el mayor no entrara, eso les dio tiempo para seguir con su plan.

El plan en sí era algo tan tonto como esconder al castaño en la habitación vacía de los Dreamies, la que supuestamente pertenecía a Jaemin, pero este la abandonó y se mudó con Jeno y Renjun. Taeyong nunca miraba ahí porque hacía tiempo que nadie la usaba.

Chenle fue el primero en salir de la habitación, asegurándose de que no había nadie en el pasillo, le siguió Haechan y cerrando la fila estaba Jisung. Avanzaron sin hacer mucho ruido hasta medio pasillo hasta que escucharon algo cayendo, el castaño le había pedido a Jaemin que entretuviera a Taeyong pero a saber qué había hecho el menor de la línea 00’ para entretener al rapero.

\- Te juro que cómo te acerques, te tiro la puta lámpara - amenazó Jaemin a un Renjun que no paraba de reír.

\- Jaemin, ¿quién cojones te ha enseñado esa palabra? Habla bien y sé respetuoso - regañó Taeyong, con el ceño fruncido ya que el menor pasaba olímpicamente de él, centrándose solo en las manos del moreno en frente suya.

\- Nana, solo es un escarabajo, no te va a hacer nada - siguió riéndose Renjun mientras mantenía al insecto entre sus manos.

\- Renjun, te juro que te tiro la puta lámpara y como esa mierda con alas me toque es que te lo meto por el culo - lo amenazó, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

\- ¡Jaemin! - volvió a gritar Taeyong, siendo ignorado nuevamente. Realmente odiaba a esos niños cuando se comportaban así, e iba a matarlos por hablar de forma tan poco respetuosa.

Jeno salió de la ducha sin camiseta y se quedó junto a la puerta del baño con cara de confusión hasta que vio al bicho en las manos del moreno y salió de la habitación corriendo y gritando.

Renjun se rió tanto ante esa escena que abrió las manos sin querer y el escarabajo en dirección a Jaemin. El menor de la habitación lanzó la lámpara que sostenía al bicho volador, fallando obviamente y dándole a Taeyong en el pecho. Jaemin empezó a gritar y siguió tirando todo lo que tenía a mano hacia el escarabajo que se acercaba a una velocidad alarmante a su cara.

El escarabajo se posó en la cabeza de Jaemin, creando un silencio sepulcral en el cuarto por unos segundos hasta que el menor empezó a gritar lleno de histeria, corriendo en círculos y agitando la cabeza haber si se caía el bicho. Renjun cayó de culo al suelo al ver tan cómica escena, siendo pateado en la cara en la cara por el menor en una de sus carreras. Sin embargo, no fue el único golpe que recibió ya que Jeno volvió a entrar al cuarto, insecticida en ano y empezó a disparar por doquier, haciendo toser a todos los presentes.

Una vez que el spray se hubo acabado no dudó en lanzarlo contra el brazo del líder de NCT, donde el escarabajo se había posado tranquilamente.

Jaemin y Jaeno seguían gritando, Taeyong se sobaba el brazo afectado con una mueca de tristeza y sin saber qué hacer para callar a sus menores.

\- Si seguís gritando, el bicho se puede meter en vuestras bocas - amenazó entonces Renjun, provocando que los menores siguieron con sus lloriqueos en silencio.

\- Juro que os voy a encerrar a todos en un cuarto lleno de insectos como no cerréis la boca - escucharon el grito de Mark a lo lejos.

Chenle le hizo una señal a Jisung y a Hyuck para que corrieran hasta la habitación vacía aprovechando que todos estaban discutiendo. Para que no pareciera muy sospechoso, el chino más pequeño entró también a la habitación del drama.

\- Te lo tiraste - susurró de pronto Jisung.

\- ¿Qué? - Donghyuck se obligó a separarse de la rendija de la puerta por la que observaba el panorama y lo dedicó toda su atención al maknae.

\- A Lele, te lo tiraste el otro día - el rubio estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes, la poca luz que entraba por la ventana le daba un aspecto nostálgico a la escena.

\- ¿Te molesta? - el castaño se sentó también, con la espalda en la puerta evitando cualquier interrupción.

\- No somos nada, lo sé, pero me gusta y es mi mejor amigo. Ambos acordamos que no íbamos a salir juntos por si cortábamos, para que las cosas no se pusieran raras, pero quiero estar con él - declaró Jisung con la cabeza gacha, su voz grave era muy seria y a Hyuck se le pusieron los pelos de punta al ver al menor hablar con tanta madurez.

\- No me lo tiré - confesó Haechan, dejando pasmado al menor.

\- Os escuché - insistió Jisung mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¿Cuando Taeyong hyung entró al cuarto? Tengo que admitir que ahí estuve a punto. Chenle se negó toda la noche y ahí vi mi momento para avergonzarlo pero apenas le di más que unas cuantas caricias, me apartó - en su voz había algo raro, se dijo Jisung, Hyuck estaba escondiendo algo -. Luego, no fue cosa mía.Yo estaba duchándome cuando él decidió divertirse un rato. Conmigo habría gritado más, seguro.

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué ninguno lo dijo y me dejó creyendo que os habíais acostado? - Jisung sabía que por muchas mentiras que le dijera a su mejor amigo, era incapaz de verlo con otro hombre o mujer y le dolió enterarse que se había acostado con otro amigo suyo, y a su lado.

\- Por varios motivos, aunque solo te voy a decir uno - el rubio suspiró con fastidio antes de dejar hablar a Donghyuck -: no preguntaste, ni a él ni a mí. Lo diste por supuesto y ninguno te lo negó pero no significa que lo afirmásemos.

\- ¿Y los otros motivos?

\- Dije que te contaría uno - hizo una breve pausa para luego añadir de forma dramática - por ahora. Es algo que aún no debes saber, confía en mí.

Donghyuck entonces se acercó y lo abrazó, bueno, más bien se escondió en su pecho y lo obligó a rodearlo con los brazos. Después de un par de minutos en esa posición, el castaño empezó a dejar besos de mariposa por todo el cuello del maknae. Jisung agachó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, con una mano lo agarró con suavidad del mentón y lo acercó para darle un suave beso. 

No era nada especialmente romántico, era algo más tirando a sensual. Sus labios se movían al compás y cuando el rubio movió la mano del mentón a la mejilla del mayor, pasando el pulgar con lentitud por el labio inferior del castaño, este abrió la boca lo suficiente para que la lengua de Jisung se colara en su cavidad. Ligeros chasquidos de sus labios resonaban en toda la habitación, pareciendo el único sonido del mundo. Su único propósito en ese momento era ganar la pelea que tenían sus lenguas por la dominación. Cuando Hyuck se vio perder, mordió de forma juguetona la lengua del rubio y se separó.

Ambos se sonrieron en la oscuridad y Jisung procedió a mirar por la puerta el panorama para encontrarse a un Renjun regañado por sacar al escarabajo de la habitación, seguido de un Taeyong malhumorado y de la parejita que consistía en Jaeno y Jaemin, que seguían lloriqueando por el bicho. Detrás de todos iba Chenle, caminando de forma tranquila, mencionando de forma casual el hambre que tenía como si todo el drama no le importase.

\- Ahora - declaró el maknae.

Ambos salieron sin hacer ruido y se colocaron en la fila de niños que llevaba Taeyong.

\- En serio, tengo muchas ganas de un sandwich con queso derretido. Moriría por uno - exageraba el chino en voz alta mientras rodeaba los hombros del otro rubio con un brazo.

\- Y un café calentito - se le sumó el maknae, haciendo un ruido de gusto.

\- No tenéis gusto - exclamó indignado Hyuck, provocando que el pelirrojo se girara con rapidez al oírlo hablar - lo mejor son los waffles, ¿o no, Taeyong hyung? - su tono era de pura chulería y lo remató con un guiño dirigido a su mayor, que estaba oscilando entre el enfado y el asombro.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿De dónde has salido? Hace un segundo no estabas aquí - tartamudeaba el rapero, intercalando miradas entre el castaño y el resto de Dreamies en busca de una explicación que sabía que no iba a conseguir.

\- 4 - 0 - murmuró el vocalista en su oído al pasar a su lado.


	5. quinta cama

\- ¿Mark? - Taeyong llevaba por lo menos cinco minutos llamando a la puerta del rapero pero este seguía sin dar señales de vida y empezaba a preocuparlo.

Jisung dejó ver la cabeza desde su cuarto.

\- Mark hyung no ha dormido aquí, creíamos que se había ido a vuestros dormitorios - el maknae tenía la voz bastante ronca, señal de que acababa de levantarse, y el pelo revuelto cual nido de pájaros rubio.

\- No lo he visto allí. Es más, no lo veo desde ayer a la hora de la comida - declaró bastante preocupado el pelirrojo.

\- Prueba con Lucas, a lo mejor solo necesitaba descansar. Ayer Donghyuck hyung y él estuvieron teniendo peleas estúpidas todo el día - cuando terminó de hablar volvió a la calidez de su cuarto, ignorando las llamados del mayor para que fuera a desayunar -. Hyung, ahora vamos. Chenle y yo tenemos un tema que terminar.

Chenle lloriqueaba tratando de quitarse las esposas que lo sujetaban a la cama. El maknae le había dicho que era parte de su castigo por acostarse con Donghyuck, el chino ignoraba el hecho de que Jisung sabía que eso no había ocurrido pero ninguno de los dos iba a desaprovechar oportunidaddes como esa de estar juntos y con ese aura erótica.

\- Jisungie, me portaré bien, pero suéltame - rogó de nuevo el chino, haciendo un puchero.

\- Si te soltara, perdería la agradable vista que tengo ahora - Jisung estaba a los pies de la cama, comiéndose a Chenle con los ojos.

El chino solo llevaba la ropa interior, cosa que lo hacía sentirse muy expuesto ante la mirada lujuriosa de su mejor amigo. Trató de esconder la cara entre sus brazos pero una mano alrededor de su garganta impedía que moviera la cabeza.

\- Vas a quedarte quietecito y calladito, mirándome a los ojos mientras te castigo - era una orden y él no iba a desobedecer.

Jisung se acomodó entre sus piernas, colocándose las piernas del chino en sus hombros y dedicándose a morder, chupar y marcar los muslos de su amigo. Chenle trataba de no abrir la boca ya que el menor le había dicho que no hiciera ruido, pero desde luego no contaba con el placentero ataque que estaban recibiendo la cara interna de sus muslos. Lloriqueó cada vez que Jisung rozaba con la nariz su dolorosa erección, ignorándola completamente y siguiendo con su juego.

Cuando terminó con los muslos, se dedicó a hacer un camino de besos hasta su erección, dejando un beso de mariposa en la punta de esa por sobre la ropa interior y seguir besando hasta llegar a su ombligo.

\- Por favor - jadeó Chenle , saliva cayendo de su boca hasta su mentón, sus ojos aguados del placer y sus piernas tratando de aferrarse a él para acercarlo más.

\- Es un castigo - declaró Jisung mientras se levantaba, soltando a Chenle de las esposas.

Este, con las piernas temblorosas, se acercó a Jisung y lo estampó contra la puerta, dejando ambas caras a pocos centímetros.

\- Me cobraré la venganza - su voz nunca había sido tan grave ni tan sensual como en ese momento, y cuando salió del cuarto para irse a la cocina, Jisung ya tenía claro que aunque hubiese muchos riesgos, necesitaba que Chenle saliera con él.

Fuera había bastante jaleo, Renjun no paraba de gritar a un Jeno bastante serio de brazos cruzados. Jisung le colocó una camiseta ancha a Chenle para luego sentarse junto a él, observando la escena en silencio.

\- ¡Ha desaparecido! - gritó medio histérico el moreno.

\- Cálmate joder, no pueden haberse ido muy lejos, es cuestión de pensar - trató de tranquilizarlo el pelinegro, entrando a la cocina seguido del mayor.

\- Asúmelo, ayer discutieron como hacía meses que no ocurría y seguramente se ha ido por ahí a tratar de olvidar sus penas. Solo que esta vez se ha llevado a Jaemin - Renjun se dejó caer en una de las sillas mientras llevaba una taza de café a sus labios.

\- No me parece justo que hables así. Son tus amigos, seguramente hayan salido pero Hyuck no es tan irresponsable como para irse a un bar a emborracharse sabiendo que tiene una imagen, y Nana está con él. Te puedo asegurar que estará cuidando de él - Jeno estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, su pose era bastante tranquila pero su voz tenía un toque preocupado, maduro, bastante inesperado.

\- Es menor de edad, no puede emborracharse - Taeyong estaba histérico, corriendo de una habitación a otra esperando encontrar a los tres miembros perdidos por arte de magia.

Renjun y Jeno entonces empezaron a reír con fuerza, sujetándose la barriga, el moreno intentaba no caerse de la silla. El pelirrojo entonces se quedó parado mirando con extrañeza.

\- Hyung, no sería la primera vez - dijo entonces Chenle bastante divertido.

\- ¡Sois menores! - siguió gritando - ¡Es ilegal!

\- Un par de cervezas no hacen daño a nadie. Además, solo ha ocurrido un par de veces - trató de tranquilizar al pelinegro mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¡Voy a mataros! Al menos espero que mis bebés no hayan hecho esa mierda - miró fijamente a Jisung y Chenle, los cuales asentían con miedo.

Jisung pellizcó a Chenle para que no se riera ya que el chino se había acordado de esa vez en que ganó al mismísimo Johnny a beber chupitos.

El ambiente divertido se cortó cuando la puerta principal se abrió y cerró de un portazo, dejando ver a un Mark en mal estado. Tenía ojeras, bolsas bajo los ojos y una mueca de molestia en la cara.

\- ¿Dónde está? - preguntó en un gruñido.

\- No ha vuelto, esperábamos que tú supieras algo - Renjun apenas apartó la taza de su boca para hablar en un tono tranquilo.

\- No lo veo desde que discutimos - siguió gruñendo.

\- Tal vez me fui porque estabas siendo un idiota - una voz molesta sorprendió a todos los presentes, haciendo que se giraran para ver al vocalista entrar con algo de dificultad seguido de Jaemin.

\- No fui yo quien se enfadó - no se había girado, seguía apoyado en la pared de la cocina, de espaldas a Haechan y hablaba con evidente enfado.

\- Me llamaste putón, Mark - el tono era duro sin lugar a dudas y todos los presentes notaban la pesada atmósfera.

\- Ya está, estoy harto - exclamó de repente Jaemin, haciendo que todos se giraran a mirarlo -. Si vais a pelearos como niños chicos, entonces cada uno a un cuarto diferente porque estoy cansado de veros así.

\- Tú no tienes ni voz ni voto en esta conversación, que desde que has vuelto y tus noviecitos no te dan sexo, has aprovechado cada oportunidad que has podido para tirarte a Hyuck - gritó entonces Mark, tenía los ojos rojos y bastante llorosos, sus manos hechas puños.

Jaemin retrocedió un par de pasos como si el insulto hubiera sido un puñetazo. Salió corriendo entonces hacia su dormitorio, siendo seguido de Jaeno, que chocó a propósito con Mark al salir de la cocina.

\- Me niego a que hables mal de mis amigos y muchísimo menos que te atrevas a plantarte aquí estando borracho a echarme en cara cosas que no entiendes o de las que no sabes nada. Así que cierra tu maldita boca antes de que te la cierre yo de un golpe - Donghyuck escupía las palabras como si fueran veneno y hasta que no terminó de hablar, los presentes no notaron que realmente Mark apestaba a alcohol.

\- ¿Entonces es mentira que eres la zorra de NCT? Y como si eso no fuera suficiente ahora te ha dado por el rollo de víctima suicida. Lo que faltaba, que queriendo llamar la atención hagas parecer que estás sufriendo - el ruido que hizo la mano de Haechan contra la mejilla de Mark se escuchó con claridad en toda la cocina.

Donghyuck se giró y salió de la cocina tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas, cuando pasó junto a Taeyong paró a decirle una cosa y luego siguió su camino hasta su cuarto, limpiándose las lágrimas.

\- 4 - 1, supongo que has ganado esta vez - fue lo que le dijo a Taeyong.

Pero al pelirrojo ganar nunca le había sabido tan amargo.


	6. flashback

\- Por lo que más quieras Donghyuck, ¿puedes bajar la maldita música? Trato de concentrarme - Mark se había levantado de mal humor, sin duda, y su ira estaba teniendo un solo foco, Donghyuck. 

\- No tienes exámenes hasta dentro de un mes, y por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy practicando - replicó el castaño mientras trataba de reproducir la coreografía de EXID que había puesto en la televisión.

\- Tienes la maldita sala de ensayo, en innecesario que estés aquí molestándome - replicó más alto el moreno, sin despegar la vista de todos los libros y apuntes que tenía desparramados por la mesa del salón. 

\- Estúpido - escuchó cómo murmuraba el vocalista mientras salía del salón con un portazo tras apagar la televisión.

[…]

\- ¡Mark hyung! - gritó Renjun desde la cocina. 

\- Está estudiando, no te escucha - respondió Heachan mientras seguía escribiendo en su móvil. 

\- Ve a preguntarle si hay cebolla, necesito terminar de cocinar - el moreno apuntó a Donghyuck con una espátula al hablar, acción que lo motivó a salir más rápido de la cocina. 

Sabía que todos estaban bastante estresados con las prácticas, preparar comebacks y cada uno se había refugiado en una actividad para calmarse, en el caso de Renjun era la cocina y molestar a los maknaes. Así que, si Renjun pedía cebolla, él conseguiría cebolla. 

\- Hyung - llamó a la puerta de su habitación sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Volvió a llamar un par de veces con suavidad, consiguiendo la misma respuesta. 

Entró sin hacer mucho ruido, encontrando al mayor dormido sobre sus apuntes. Tenía un montón de hojas en la mesa, haciendo una tarea difícil el conseguir verlo entero. Donghyuck se acercó a quitarle todo lo que se le estaba clavando en los brazos que por la masificación de cosas sobre la mesa. Cuando se acercó a acariciarle el pelo, se dio cuenta de los surcos de lágrimas que había en sus mejillas, algunas incluso habían llegado a mojar los apuntes. Mark seguía llorando dormido. 

Aunque le estuvo susurrando un rato para que despertara, hasta que no subió más la voz, no consiguió que el mayor se despertara de un salto.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces? - le gritó enfadado el rapero, apartándose de él con brusquedad. 

\- Estabas dormido - no quiso decirle que lo había visto llorar dormido, temiendo que se enfadara aún más -. Llevas mucho estudiando, deberías descansar un rato. 

\- No puedo dejar de estudiar, tengo que sacar la nota máxima en todo - refunfuñó de mal humor - , tú no debes entender de eso ya que parecen darte igual tus estudios.

Vale, auch, Haechan sabía que sus notas no eran las mejores pero él se esforzaba muchísimo en sus estudios y era algo que todos sabían pues se habían pasado días y noches estudiando con todos ellos y en algún momento los había usado a todos de profesores.

\- Renjun me había enviado a preguntarte por las cebollas, pero ya las encontraremos solos, estúpido - escupió con enfado saliendo del cuarto con un portazo.

[...]

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina comiendo y debería haber risas, conversaciones estúpidas y mini peleas como era costumbre pero el ambiente estaba tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Todos habían escuchado la riña entre Mark y Donghyuck y esperaban que se arreglaran pronto ya que hacía meses habían tenido una gran pelea y había sido horrible para todos.

Esta vez la culpa residía en Mark y el vocalista esperaba que se disculpara pero cuando lo vio entrar a la cocina con el ceño fruncido y sentarse a comer sin levantar siquiera la cabeza se dio cuenta que tal cosa no iba a suceder.

\- ¿Y qué tenéis pensado hacer esta tarde? - preguntó Jeno sonriente, el pelinegro no parecía darse cuenta de lo tensos que estaban todos.

\- Yo tengo que ir a comprar para la comida de mañana porque no quedan cebollas y he tenido que cambiar de receta media hora antes de la comida - Renjun le lanzó una mirada mortal al castaño pero este solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa cansada a forma de excusa.

\- Oh, te acompaño. Yo también tengo que hacer unas compras - el pelinegro le regaló uno de sus eyesmile a su novio -. ¿Y el resto?

\- Hyuck y yo vamos al estudio a componer - dijo Jaemin.

\- ¿Qué vais a componer? - preguntó interesado el chino más joven.

\- Canciones - Jaemin rió cuando Chenle rodó los ojos ante su respuesta -. No lo sabemos aún, Chenle, lo que surja.

El chino parecía conforme con esa respuesta y decidió dar la suya propia.

\- Jisungie y yo hemos pensado en ir a la sala de baile y practicar, así dejamos a Mark hyung estudiar tranquilo - sonrió hacia Mark mientras decía eso.

\- ¿Así que ahora os gusta hacerlo en sitios públicos? - preguntó en un tono pícaro Donghyuck, divirtiéndose al ver al chino atragantarse.

\- A lo mejor los confundes contigo - el tono de Mark no era divertido ni juguetón como lo había sido Haechan, su tono era puro veneno. Hizo que Jisung se tragara su respuesta al vocalista y que Donghyuck volviera a clavar la vista en el plato.

\- Al menos ellos se acuestan, no como tú - replicó de vuelta en voz baja.

\- Mejor no tenerlo a tener fama de fácil - devolvió el golpe mirándolo directamente a los ojos con ira.

\- Ya está - gritó Renjun poniéndose de pie -. Si vais a pelearos, fuera de esta cocina, no quiero presenciar estas gilipolleces.

Haechan levantó las manos en gesto de rendición y bajó la vista a su plato pero Mark, en cambio, se levantó enfadado.

\- ¿Y por qué parece que no te importa que se folle a tus novios? - gritó molesto a Renjun.

Donghyuck miraba a Renjun como rogándole por ayuda. Renjun le acarició la cabeza con cariño y luego solo formuló un “fuera” para Mark, a lo que el mayor se puso de pie con gran enfado.

\- Fuera - repitió en voz baja el mayor de la línea 00’.

\- Esta tarde se va a follar a vuestro novio y os da igual, ¿qué os pasa? - le gritó a Jeno y a Renjun.

\- Mark, fuera de la cocina ahora mismo - dijo Jeno olvidándose de los formalismos mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Donghyuck en un gesto protector.

\- Estúpido - susurró llorando el castaño una vez que el mayor se fue de la cocina.

[...]

Donghyuck y Jaemin se encontraban en el estudio jugando con melodías y ritmos, haciendo el tonto mientras trataban de sacar la letra de una nueva canción.

\- No baby don’t like it when you come around - cantaba emocionado el castaño.

\- Deberíamos escribir sobre eso - Jaemin estaba sentado en una de las sillas giratorias con los pies apoyados sobre el mayor.

\- ¿Sobre qué? - preguntó mientras se giraba a mirarlo, su cabeza moviéndose al ritmo del rap de Taeyong.

\- Sexo - respondió Jaemin con simpleza.

\- Nana, ¿los Dreamies hablando de sexo? ¿Se te ha ido la cabeza? - preguntó preocupado.

\- Oh, venga ya. Jisung y Chenle follan casi más que yo - ambos rompieron en carcajadas para luego ser atravesados por un escalofrío al imaginar a sus menores haciendo esas cosas.

\- Siguen siendo menores, bueno, y el resto - se levantó y se puso frente a Jaemin mientras hablaban, mirándolo bastante divertido.

\- Como si no hiciéramos ese tipo de cosas - la mano del menor fue subiendo del muslo del castaño hasta su culo para quedarse allí, apretando con fuerza mientras le guiñaba un ojo de forma descarada.

\- Siempre - soltó un beso al aire con la misma intención juguetona, pero le quitó la mano después de eso, la sonrisa sin embargo no abandonaba su cara -. Nos matan si se enteran.

Jaemin dejó salir una suave risa coincidiendo con él para seguir tratando de componer una letra como si nada. Así solían ser las cosas entre ellos: a Jaemin le encantaba picarlo un poco pero nunca acababa en nada serio. 

Se tiraron un par de horas más probando distintas cosas hasta que, en un descanso, decidieron poner algo de música y bailar. Apartaron las sillas de la sala y dejaron que “Playboy” de EXO sonara por la estancia.

Sus cuerpos pegados mientras bailaban, palabras sucias susurradas al oído del otro, manos bajo la camiseta y alguna que otra prenda en el suelo. Para cuando acabó la canción, Jaemin estaba sin camiseta y con los vaqueros abiertos, dejando ver su pecho. Reía ligero mientras se movía, disfrutando del rato juntos.

Ambos iban a separarse y dejarse de juegos cuando la canción terminó, pero en cuanto escucharon las primeras notas de “Artificial love” no pudieron hacer otra cosa, era el incentivo suficiente para que Jaemin tirara a Hyuck contra el sofá y se subiera sobre él, dejando pequeños besos por todo su pecho. Donghyuck cogió a Jaemin de la nuca e hizo que se acercara lo suficiente para respirar de forma pesada contra los labios del pelirrosa, compartiendo el aire en un momento íntimo. El castaño decidió jugar un poco con su amigo, inclinándose y mordiendo el labio inferior del menor con fuerza, haciéndole una pequeña herida de la que lamió la sangre.

\- Extrañamente sexy - susurró el pelirrosa.

\- Estás enfermo - rió suavemente contra sus labios.

\- Bailemos - susurró Jaemin en un susurro contra su oído mientras el estribillo de la canción resonaba por todo el estudio.

El menor empezó a imitar la coreografía de la canción usando a Heachan como bastón, su erección rozando a propósito la ingle contraria y notando los ligeros espasmos que sufría el mayor cuando fingía una estocada.

\- Jaemin - jadeó con fuerza, el pelirrosa paró para prestarle atención -, no homo.

El pelirrosa dejó salir una carcajada, agachándose hasta volverse a dirigir al pecho del de piel más moreno y se metió uno de sus pezones en la boca, pasando la lengua con lentitud por él para luego morderlo suavemente.

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí? - la puerta se abrió de repente dejando ver a un pasmado Mark.

Donghyuck sacó la mano que acababa de meter en el pantalón de Jaemin y ambos se alejaron con miedo, como si el contrario estuviera en llamas.

\- Ehhh, nosotros casi nos íbamos - Jaemin sonrió fingiendo inocencia mientras se levantaba y cogía su camiseta, le lanzó al castaño una mirada para que se apremiase y salió del estudio aún medio desnudo.

Haechan se levantó sin prisa y salió abrochándose la camisa hasta que una voz lo detuvo en el lugar.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Aquí? - escupió el rapero con asco.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema? - replicó Donghyuck a la defensiva.

\- ¿No tienes amor propio? - siguió atacando el mayor - ¿No tienes problema con acostarte con ellos sabiendo que están en una relación?

\- No sé de qué cojones hablas y no tienes nada que ver con lo que yo haga, así que cierra la boca - le recriminó girándose a mirarlo.

\- Claro, seguro que no sabes de qué hablo cuando el otro día te acostaste con los tres porque de uno en uno no era suficiente. Y los niños, joder, Hyuck, Chenle y Jisung son bebés y aún así te lo tiras.

\- Yo no obligo a nadie a nada, cállate - no sabía por qué pero se calló el hecho de que, aunque pareciera lo contrario, él no se pasaba el día acostándose con sus compañeros. Mark no tenía derecho a echarle en cara aunque lo hiciera.

\- Desde luego no me equivocaba contigo, eres demasiado fácil para todos.

\- Estúpido - murmuró mientras corría a la salida, limpiándose las lágrimas que se le escapaban.

[...]

\- ¡Sal! - Jaemin aporreaba la puerta del baño esperando que se abriera. Llevaba un rato así y, preocupado, pegó la oreja a la puerta esperando escuchar algo.

\- ¿Sigue sin abrir? - preguntó Jisung bastante preocupado. Jaemin llevaba un buen rato llamando y aún no recibía respuesta -. Vale, no le digas a nadie que he hecho esto. Apártate - Jisung retrocedió un par de pasos para darle una patada a la altura del pestillo, tumbándola.

\- Luego hablaremos de eso - Jaemin apuntó a Jisung con un dedo y luego entró corriendo al baño para encontrarse a Donghyuck sentado en la ducha con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

Corrió aún más al ver la mancha roja en el suelo junto a su amigo. Cogió una bata y se la puso por encima para cubrir su desnudez.

\- He tenido un pequeño problema, Nana - rió sin fuerza el castaño.

\- ¿Por qué hay tanta sangre? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - con la toalla presionó la herida en el brazo del mayor.

\- Digamos que estaba distraído y me he tropezado - le sonrió con cariño.

\- ¿Y cómo de distraído estabas como para hacerte una herida del codo hasta la muñeca? Parece más - hizo una pausa mirándolo con preocupación - auto inflingido.

\- ¡No! - replicó molesto tratando de levantarse con ayuda de Jaemin.

\- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras - abrazó por la cintura a su amigo y dejó que el castaño apoyara la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

\- ¿Por qué es así?- Haechan rompió en llanto, dejándose caer completamente en su amigo -. Yo lo quiero, Nana, y él solo me hace daño.

Jaemin lo ayudó a salir del baño y lo cogió en brazos hasta dirigirlos a la cama. Se sentó con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y tumbó al mayor haciendo que apoyase la cabeza en su regazo. Mientras Donghyuck siguió llorando, él le acarició el pelo con suavidad durante todo el rato, dándole cariño.

\- No pasa nada, Hyuck, tú no has hecho nada malo. Él se está portando como un estúpido - Jaemin se tumbó junto a él y lo abrazó hasta que se quedó dormido.

[…]

\- ¡Más bajo! - susurró Jaemin a sus parejas.

Una vez que el castaño se quedó dormido, salió de la cama para exigirle respuestas al rapero mayor. 

Jeno y Renjun estaban en el sofá del salón teniendo una discusión en voz baja pero se estaba saliendo de tono. 

\- Jaemin - lo llamó Jeno con preocupación, instándole a que se sentara a su lado -, tenemos que hablar sobre lo de hoy. 

\- Hyuck se ha cortado - dijo de forma tajante el menor. 

\- ¿Qué? - gritó Mark que justo había entrado en la sala.

\- Siéntate - le ordenó Renjun. Cuando el líder parecía perderse, el chino no tenía problemas en relevarlo y, en ciertas situaciones, se ponía tan serio que asustaba.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué es eso de que se ha cortado? - Mark tenía la respiración irregular, frenética.

\- No hasta que nos cuentes qué demonios te pasa con él y por qué llevas todo el día atacándolo - Jeno no levantaba la vista de sus manos y eso lo hacía aún mas intimidante. 

\- Eso no os incumbe - bufó. 

\- Sí nos incumbe porque he estado una hora consolándolo porque cree que lo odias y, sinceramente, yo también lo creo llegados a estos puntos - graznó el menor con los brazos cruzados.

\- Estoy harto - soltó entonces el rapero -. Harto de él y harto de vosotros, harto de que no paréis de acostarnos, harto de que pase de cama en cama y que parezca daros igual. 

La pareja de tres compartió miradas por las que hablaban sin necesidad de palabras. Mark no tenía por qué saber lo que realmente ocurría, tenía que respetar a Haechan aunque se acostara con todos diariamente y justo por eso no le iban a decir que la mayoría de veces el castaño solo se escabullía a sus camas a para dormir abrazado ya que sentía que el mayor lo odiaría si se enteraba que estaba enamorado de él. 

\- No sois nada, no puedes exigirle nada. Haechan ya es mayorcito y puede hacer lo que quiera - habló Renjun de forma simple, esperando zanjarlo todo. 

\- ¿Y qué es eso de que se ha cortado? - preguntó Mark, ignorando lo dicho por Renjun. Νo necesitaban que le siguiesen recordando que Hyuck y él no eran pareja. 

\- Llevaba un buen rato encerrado en el baño y estaba empezando a preocuparme, Jisung me ha ayudado a abrir la puerta y me lo he encontrado, desnudo, en el suelo de la ducha con una raja del codo a la muñeca por la cara interna del brazo. Cuando le he pedido explicaciones me ha dicho que estaba distraído y se ha tropezado, luego se ha tirado una hora llorando hasta dormirse - resumió el menor.

\- ¿Distraído? ¿Distraído? Lo voy a matar - Mark se levantó del sofá de forma impulsiva para ir a ver al vocalista cuando el pelinegro se interpuso en su camino, obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué parecía? - preguntó Jeno aún con un ojo sobre Mark por si echaba a correr en busca del castaño.

\- No lo he revisado bien pero parece que ha cogido un cristal y se lo ha hecho solo - tenía la gacha, preocupado. Es verdad que el humor de Hyuck era muy cambiante y eso lo convertía en alguien muy impulsivo pero no lo creía capaz de de hacerse algo así, al menos hasta ese momento.

Renjun lo miró durante unos segundos, lo suficiente para que él entendiera qué es lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Hyung, vete. Nosotros nos encargamos de él - escuchó de fondo a Jeno mientras se dirigía a su habitación.


	7. sexta cama

Esa noche no vio a Mark, cosa bastante predecible ya que llevaba ignorándolo todo el día. Había aprovechado que el mayor había vuelto al estudio para sacar su colchón y algo de ropa del cuarto y para instalarse de forma provisional e improvisada en la habitación que tenían vacía.

Chenle lo estuvo ayudando a mover y colocar cosas de aquí para allá, sin contar cuando tuvo que quitar de su vista una almohada de Mark con una de sus sudaderas porque le daba ganas de llorar. Junto con el chino consiguieron poner una bombilla nueva en el cuarto inutilizado, poner la cama y decorar todo mínimamente para que pareciera un hogar.

Donghyuck llevaba más de dos horas dando vueltas por la cama sin poder dormir; se había acostado tarde y sumado al cansancio mental y emocional que tenía, había esperado caer dormido nada más tocar la almohada pero había algo que no le dejaba pegar ojo.

Edredón en mano salió de la habitación dispuesto a encontrar a alguien con quien dormir fuese tremendamente cómodo y así pudiera descansar un mínimo.

Se quedó un par de minutos frente a la puerta de los maknaes, contemplando la idea de pedirle a Chenle que le hiciera un hueco en su cama pero pensó que con todo lo que le había ayudado ese día ya le había pedido demasiado. Cuando se iba a retirar en busca del trío, escuchó algo que lo dejó congelado. 

\- Gilipollas, todo el rato hace lo mismo. De cama en cama parece estar saltando, ahora se enfada y en la única cama en la que no se mete es en la mía - esa voz era Mark sin lugar a dudas. Pero había algo raro en su voz, parecía que tenía la lengua dormida.

Se acercó a la puerta, aprovechando que estaba cerrada se apoyó en ella, espiando el monólogo que llevaba a cabo el rapero.

\- ¿Me odias? - susurró al aire, esperando que no lo oyera.

Para su mala suerte, el mayor lo escuchó pero o estaba demasiado dormido o demasiado borracho para darse cuenta de que no se había imaginado la voz del castaño, que estaba escuchándolo.

\- Te quiero - siguió hablando el rapero y el corazón del castaño aleteó de felicidad - y creía que tú también me querías pero parece que no me soportas. Te pasas los días jugando con el resto y en las noches, os acostáis. Siempre ellos, ya mí ni me miras.

\- No es así - murmuró apenado, lo veía todo de la forma equivocada.

\- ¿Y entonces cómo es? - replicó molesto con un bufido el mayor.

\- Solo… no es así - se levantó cogiendo el edredón y se dirigió a la habitación del trío. Entró a hurtadillas y sin pensárselo mucho se coló en la cama de Renjun, buscando su calor.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - medio despierto el moreno se tallaba los ojos, apartando su edredón para que el castaño entrara.

\- Frío - murmuró cabizbajo restregándose contra el mayor como un gatito, buscando quitarse el frío que le había entrado.

Una vez dentro de la cama, Renjun lo abrazó, acomodándose con el pequeño vocalista que apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, relajándose al escuchar el latido del corazón del chino.

\- ¿Solo frío? - preguntó acariciándole el pelo con suavidad.

\- Estaba solo y he escuchado a alguien hablar - cambió de tema con la voz apagada -. Era Mark. He estado hablando con él, bueno, él hablaba y le he preguntado un par de cosas pero no creo que sepa que he sido yo. Parecía ido, dormido, puede que incluso borracho. A estas alturas no me extrañaría.

\- ¿De qué habéis hablado? - preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio esperando que el menor no se hubiese quedado dormido.

\- Me ha dicho que me quiere - rió de forma amarga mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas -. Decía que me quería y no entendía por qué me acuesto con todos y no con él - se pegó más a Renjun, mojando con sus lágrimas la sudadera que el moreno llevaba - pero yo no hago eso, Injun, yo no hago lo que él cree.

\- Duerme - le susurró mientras seguía acariciándole el pelo, pasando la mano por su cuello y espalda de forma tranquila. Vio pasar los minutos y el castaño seguía llorando, como última arma abrazó más fuerte al menor y empezó a susurrarle una canción de cuna -. Jeno - llamó en un murmullo una vez que se cercioró que Donghyuck estaba dormido.

\- Le quiero partir la cara - balbuceó Jaemin medio dormido abrazando por la espalda al pelinegro.

\- Bebé - amenazó Jeno, conformándose cuando el más joven se reacomodó y volvió a dormirse -. Tengo que admitir que yo también quiero hacerlo - confesó en voz baja.

\- Vayamos a lo más importante: Hyuck necesita descansar y librarse de todo aunque sea durante un día - el pelinegro asintió.

\- ¿Algún plan?

\- Juguemos al escondite - una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

[...]

\- No hagas que me levante, no quiero, hyung - lloriqueaba Haechan dando vueltas por la cama del moreno.

\- A la ducha, Hyuck. Levántate para ir a la ducha y puedes volver a la cama - el mayor estaba con las manos en las caderas mirándolo fijamente.

\- Taeyong hyung aún no ha venido a levantarnos, es demasiado pronto - siguió quejándose mientras se protegía de la luz que entraba con una almohada.

\- Hoy no va a venir - dijo con simpleza.

\- Aún le quedan un par de días hasta las vacaciones, tiene que venir - oh joder, ese mohín debería ser ilegal. Nadie debería ser tan bonito.

\- Jeno se ha ocupado - siguió simplificando, no tenía ganas de dar más explicaciones mientras lo veía pucherear.

\- ¿¡Lo ha matado!? - preguntó pasmado y los ojos muy abiertos, repentinamente despierto.

\- Sí - Renjun escondió su sonrisa tras una de sus manos, disfrutando de cómo su menor dramatizaba.

\- ¿Y el cadáver? - siguió preguntando mientras se levantaba asustado.

\- En la bañera, por eso tienes que ir al baño, àra borrar las huellas de Jeno de su cuerpo - Renjun siguió con su teatro con voz seria y una cara de poker.

El castaño entró al baño casi corriendo, más preocupado por la falsa historia de Renjun como para darse cuenta de que el moreno se encerró con él en el baño.

\- ¡Me has engañado! - gritó después de registrar todo el baño.

\- Sí. Y ahora te voy a lavar - lo cogió del brazo bueno, ignorando las quejas del menor mientras lo desnudaba y lo metía en la bañera.

\- Echaba de menos esto - susurró Donghyuck mientras Renjun le lavaba el pelo.

\- Nunca te he bañado - rió suavemente el mayor mientras le echaba agua en la cabeza.

\- Echaba de menos que me cuidaran, que me quisieran - Renjun sintió su corazón estrujarse ante tal declaración, notaba las lágrimas queriendo caer de sus ojos.

\- Ya encontrarás a alguien, pero de mientras yo te cuidaré y te querré. Todos nosotros, para eso está NCT - Haechan asintió con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de esa tranquilidad temporal.

\- ¿Y si quiero a Mark? - preguntó con mucho cuidado el menor.

\- Entonces me ocuparé de que no te pase nada y si te pasa, me encargaré de matarlo - hizo que lo mirara y dejó un beso en sus labios, apenas una caricia. Luego lo ayudó a salir de la bañera y dejó que se vistiera.

Un golpeteo en la puerta los sacó de su burbuja, dejaron de darse los besos de mariposa para contestar.

\- ¿He ganado? - preguntó de forma risueña el castaño.

\- Sí, sal ahora. Me vais a volver loco - respondió de forma cansada Taeyong al otro lado de la puerta con un suspiro.


	8. séptima cama

Cuando Taeyong cogió la llamada de Jaemin de madrugada lo que menos esperaba escuchar es que tenía que ayudarlos a encerrar a Mark y a Haechan.

Fue hacia los dormitorios de los Dream tratando de ser silencioso para no despertar a nadie más.

\- ¿Qué habéis hecho? - preguntó a Jaemin que estaba con el hombro apoyado en la puerta de los dormitorios de forma casual.

\- ¿Versión larga o corta? - preguntó desinteresado rascándose la nuca.

\- Quedan un par de horas para que amanezca y me apetece pasármelas dormido, ¿cuál crees que quiero? - estaba realmente molesto, ¿es que acaso esos niños solo sabían meterse en problemas?

\- Mark lleva un par de días tocándole los cojones a Hyuck porque...bueno, porque no puede tocarle los cojones - Jaemin ignoró los regaños que Taeyong le daba por ser tan mal hablado pero le costaba contenerse cuando estaba enfadado y desde luego que lo estaba -. La cosa es que ambos se han confesado sin que el otro se dé cuenta así que vamos a encerrarlos en una habitación juntos hasta que se arreglen o se maten, lo que lleve menos tiempo.

\- ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con todo esto? - estaba demasiado cansado para todo eso.

\- Hyuck se ha encerrado en el baño, lleva ahí media hora y no conseguimos que salga y Mark...se encerró en el estudio hace un par de horas y tampoco hemos conseguido que salga, he mandado a Jeno hace un rato - Jaemin andaba esquivando diversos objetos esparcidos por el suelo.

\- ¿Y este desorden? ¿Habéis tenido aquí una guerra? - pisó un maldito lego, ¿esos niños siquiera seguían teniendo legos? 

\- Pues…sí - confesó riéndose de forma despreocupada -. Digamos que llevamos una noche movidita mientras tú dormías, para que luego digas que no sabemos hacer cosas solos.

\- Explícate - agarró a Jaemin del brazo obligándolo a girarse -. Parece que solo das larga y quiero saber qué pasa aquí, Na Jaemin. Estáis a mi cargo y por lo tanto es mi deber saber qué pasa bajo este techo.

\- Vale, recapitulemos - se soltó del agarre del pelirrojo con brusquedad y lo miró desafiantes con los brazos cruzados - :durante los dos últimos meses Donghyuck se lleva colando en nuestras camas para no estar solo porque es algo que teme con toda su alma porque echa de menos su casa, las fans han empezado a acosarlos porque ha cogido - bufó exasperado - hyung, he estado con él incluso mientras se pesaba y ni siquiera son un par de kilos. Aparte, Mark no para de rechazarlo e insultarlo, cosa que le baja más aún el autoestima. No duerme, no come, está en la mierda y solo se escapa para que le demos cariño mientras llora y pueda descansar en paz un par de horas seguidas. Y todo esto le afecta, el coreógrafo va a por él cada vez que puede, cosa que lo destroza aún más. Y nosotros queremos solucionarlo, ¿no lo ves? Temo que se haga daño, fue suficiente con encontrármelo tirado en la ducha herido. No quiero llegar un día que no esté.

\- Jaemin…

\- ¿¡Qué!? - gritó entonces.

\- Estás llorando - el pelirrojo se acercó lentamente y le limpió las lágrimas con suavidad.

\- Llévame con él - Taeyong le enseñó una sonrisa ladina intentando calmarlo.

Con un leve asentimiento, Jaemin se encaminó hasta el baño. Renjun estaba sentado con la espalda en la puerta mientras hablaba tranquilamente, al verlos llegar les hizo una señal para que se mantuvieran en silencio.

\- Injun, no quiero salir, de verdad. No quiero nada, solo dormir - la voz al otro lado de la puerta sonaba pastosa, parecía que estaba llorando.

\- Puedes dormir conmigo, te dejaré incluso usar mis peluches - sonrió a la puerta con cariño esperando obtener algo.

\- Quiero que Mark me quiera. No, no, eso es muy egoísta, quiero que no me odie. ¿Puedes conseguir eso? - esa voz rogaba por atención, por ayuda, pero a la misma vez no quería que se le ofreciera, haciéndolo todo muy complicado.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije? - preguntó entonces el moreno con la voz más animada.

\- Me dijiste que no me iba a pasar nada, que me ibas a cuidar - apenas un susurro pero fue suficiente para que con un par de palabras más, la puerta se abriera y el castaño se tirase en los brazos del chino.

\- ¿Confías en mí? 

\- Con mi vida - una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

\- Encierrate en tu cuarto hasta que yo te lo diga - el castaño se extrañó ante tal petición pero lo hizo después de coger uno de los peluches sagrados de Renjun.

No pasó mucho cuando Jeno entró a los dormitorios con un MArk muy molesto en su hombro cargado como un saco de patatas. 

\- Se resistió dijo encogiéndose de hombro como si fuera algo completamente normal -. ¿Vuestra parte está lista?

\- Sí, lleva a este a la zona 0 - habló Jeno muy seriamente.

\- No habléis como si fueran objetos, son nuestros amigos. Y dejad todas esas tonterías, moveos antes de que amanezca - Renjun frunció el ceño y su puchero fue besado dulcemente por un Jaemin enternecido.

\- ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver aquí? Parece que os apañais bastante bien - el pelirrojo estaba asombrado de lo maduros que eran sus niños.

\- Ahora viene lo divertido - susurró Jeno en tono lúgubre.

\- Deja de parecer un asesino y mételo en el cuarto ya - siguió replicando Renjun, observando a un Mark ya dormido en los hombros de su pareja,

Jeno rió entre dientes, dirigiéndose con algo de miedo y con mucho cuidado, abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y metió a cabeza para ver el panorama. Donghyuck estaba dormido en la cama, hecho una bolita y abrazándose a sí mismo mirando a la pared. Con cuidado, entró de puntillas y depositó a Mark en su cama, rogando porque no se despertara. Una vez hecho su trabajo, salió en silencio y echó la llave al dormitorio desde fuera.

\- ¿No les va a pasar nada? - preguntó el mayor de todos con algo de miedo.

\- Tienen comida, agua, un orinal, mantas y condones - lo trató de tranquilizar Jaemin sin mucho éxito.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó expectante.

\- Ahora los despertamos, bueno, en un par de minutos - Renjun sonrió de una forma un tanto tétrica.

\- ¿Qué habéis hecho?

\- Ponerle un despertador a Chenle - soltó Jeno sin aguantar la risa.

Y fue cierto que, en un par de minutos, una alarma sonó de fondo y a continuación una larga lista de lloriqueos, gritos y amenazas por parte del chino más joven.

\- Jisungie, voy a morirme por falta de suelo y a ti no te importa - lo escuchaban gritar.

\- Si no te callases, a lo mejor te dormirías - el maknae estaba medio dormido y aún así sonaba molesto.

\- ¡No me quieres! - siguió replicando Chenle a voz de grito.

\- ¿Si te hago un hueco en mi cama, te callas? - le respondió con otro grito.

\- ¡Sí! - fue el último chillido que escucharon, luego solo silencio.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - sonó entonces dentro de la “zona 0”.

\- ¡A la puerta! - susurró Jaemin, siendo seguido por sus parejas y el mayor de todos.

Se apoyaron en la puerta, tratando de escuchar todo lo posible.

\- Es mi cuarto, idiota, es normal que esté aquí -replicó molesto el castaño al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Llevas días sin venir, ni siquiera te vi ayer.

\- ¿Tal vez porque cada vez que me cruzo contigo me insultas como si no hubiera un mañana? - el castaño quería llorar, era horrible que una persona a la que quería tanto le hiciese tanto daño.

\- Sinceramente, ahora mismo no quiero estar contigo. Me voy - se acercó a la puerta y se quedó confundido cuando esta no se abrió por mucha fuerza que pusiese -. No se abre.

\- ¿Qué?

\- La puerta. No se abre - ambos se acercaron, tirando y empujando de la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¿Y la llave? ¿Dónde está la llave? - Haechan empezó a buscar a su alrededor, tratando de hallar la llave para salir cuando una voz lo frenó en seco.

\- La tenemos nosotros y no vais a salir hasta que os reconciliéis - escucharon a Renjun hablar al otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¿Quién os ha dejado hacer algo así? Abrid, haced caso a vuestro hyung - respondió Mark con algo de enfado.

\- Yo los autoricé, ahora haz caso a tu hyung - la voz de Taeyong sorprendió a todos. El pelirrojo, convencido ahora del plan ahora le habló muy serio a sus dongsaengs.

Durante la siguiente hora se dedicaron a escuchar solo gritos y discusiones dentro de la habitación, luego silencio. Parecía que ambos se habían quedado dormidos, llenos del cansancio que les provocaba discutir. Taeyong se había tumbado en el sofá y hacía rato que se había quedado dormido, Jaeno había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de Renjun y se había dedicado a ir dando cabezadas a cada rato. Solo Renjun y Jaemin seguían despiertos, sin pensamiento alguno sobre dormir, atentos a lo que ocurría dentro del dormitorio.

\- ¿Me odias? - escucharon el susurro del castaño, tumbado en su cama.

\- ¿Cómo te voy a odiar? - el corazón del castaño sufrió un pequeño ataque ya que no esperaba que su mayor estuviera despierto.

\- Últimamente me tratas tan mal que es lo único que se me ocurre.

\- Estoy - el mayor hizo una pausa replanteándoselo - estaba enfadado. Me molesta que pases tanto tiempo con el resto, que me ignores, que no aparezcas por nuestro dormitorio en días - recalcó el “nuestro”.

\- Eso no significa que no te quiera - respondiendo poniendo ojos de cachorro.

Mark entró en pánico. No, no, no. Esos ojitos mirándolo con tanta pena deberían ser ilegales. No podía mirarlo así, sentía que era capaz de verle el alma de esa forma.

\- En tu idioma sí.

\- ¿En mi idioma? - esa risa era algo que bendecía sus oídos cada vez que la escuchaba.

\- Sí, en tu idioma. En tu idioma estar en silencio significa estar dándole vueltas a algo, acercarse a alguien sin hablar es buscar mimos y no mirar a alguien a los ojos es odiarlo. Y desde hace dos días no me miras - habían sido muchos años junto a su menor y eso lo habían llevado a saberse cada uno de los gestos del castaño y su significado de memoria.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te ha costado adivinar esas cosas? - preguntó emocionado el menor, sus ojos brillantes.

\- Son muchos años junto a ti - sonrió de lado el rapero.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué de pronto me tratas tan mal? - su voz entonces era rota, dolida.

\- ¿Por qué te acuestas con todos y a mí ni me miras? - respondió después de un par de minutos de silencio.

\- No me - el castaño gruñó, tapándose la cara con la almohada frustrado - no me acuesto con ellos.

\- ¿Y los gemidos, los gritos y todas esas cosas? - el mayor seguía sin estar convencido, parecía sospechoso.

\- Salvo con los chicos el otro día, no me acuesto con ellos - para Donghyuck eso era muy vergonzoso, sobretodo sabiendo que lo más probable es que sus amigos estuviesen escuchando al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Te vi con Jaemin, en el estudio.

\- Estábamos jugando - el castaño rió suavemente -. A Nana le encanta hacer esas tonterías: besarnos, bailar y juguetear. 

\- ¿Y por qué no juegas conmigo? - Mark se arrepintió en cuanto lo dijo, no levantó la mirada por la vergüenza que sentía y Haechan tampoco se quedaba, orejas rojas como tomates.

\- ¿Tú querrías que jugase contigo? - preguntó el castaño tartamudeando de la vergüenza sin atreverse aún a levantar la mirada.

\- ¡Claro! Es decir, me gustas - confesó el rapero con una sonrisa tímida.

Al otro lado de la puerta Renjun pegó un bote al escuchar la declaración, precipitándose hacia el sofá para despertar a Taeyong mediante susurros para que no se perdiese el momento. Jaemin levantaba a Jaeno con caricias en el pelo y susurros en el oído, evitando ser muy ruidoso para que la parejita de dentro del cuarto no los pillase espiando. Con el ajetreo, Jisung se levantó y salió a echar un vistazo, levantando a Chenle también cuando vio el barullo que había fuera.

Seis orejas en la puerta escuchando todo lo que se decía en la habitación. Intrigados, nerviosos, ansiosos por lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

\- Tú también me gustas - respondió en un murmullo el castaño, mirando de reojo a su mayor.

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer al respecto? - preguntó Mark después de unos momentos.

\- De momento, esto - el menor de los dos se levantó de su cama y con paso decidido se plantó frente al mayor, poniendo ambas manos en la mejilla de este y plantando sus labios sobre los contrarios.

Mark se quedó un segundo quieto, sorprendido, y cuando se dió cuenta de que no era un sueño, tiró de la cintura del vocalista para sentarlo en su regazo y acceder mejor a sus labios.

Era un beso tranquilo, calmado, lleno de amor y una pizca de deseo que habían estado conteniendo. Se movían en sincronía, Mark acariciando la cintura del castaño mientras este ponía la mano en la nuca contraria para pegarse más al reparo.

\- ¡Se están besando! - el grito de Jeno los separó.

Cruzaron miradas y rieron suavemente para volverse a fundir en un beso, sin esperar que sus amigos abrieran la puerta y los pillaran in fraganti.

\- Sabéis que si seguís aquí, solo vamos a ponernos incómodos, ¿no? - sonrió Haechan a sus amigos que lo miraban expectantes.

\- ¿Nada de besos? - preguntó de una forma adorable Chenle.

\- Nada de besos - aseguró el vocalista con una sonrisa.

\- Nos quedamos entonces - aseguró Taeyong, preocupado por lo que harían sus niños sin vigilancia.

\- Oh no, nos vamos - aseguró Renjun tirando del pelirrojo hacia la puerta, siendo seguido de cuatro menores que se quejaban en voz baja.

\- ¿Entonces quieres que juguemos? - preguntó Mark, moviendo las cejas de forma sugerente una vez que todos hubieron salido de la habitación.

El vocalista rió, negando suavemente con la cabeza mientras volvía a besar los labios del mayor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es bastante simple, Haechan no es “una zorra, un putón, fácil, guarra, puta” ni nada de eso.
> 
> Las relaciones físicas son otro paso en cualquier relación, no solo las sentimentales. A lo mejor no todos los amigos se acuestan pero sí se cogen las manos o se besan en la mejilla, así que esto es lo mismo.
> 
> Aquí Haechan duerme con sus amigos a veces, de forma consensual y sin sentimientos de por medio ya que todos siguen siendo amigos. Así que, por favor, tratad de entender este punto de vista.


End file.
